The present invention relates generally to articles of furniture of the type having an extensible leg rest assembly and, in particular, to a dual leg rest assembly having a primary leg rest panel and a secondary leg rest panel interconnected by a linkage mechanism for concurrent articulated movement between stowed and extended positions.
Traditionally, reclining-type articles of furniture (i.e., chairs, sofas, loveseats, sectionals, etc.) are equipped with an actuation mechanism for operatively interconnecting a seat assembly to a stationary frame structure for reclining movement between an "upright" position and various "reclined" positions. As an additional comfort feature, the actuation mechanism may also be adapted to move an extensible leg rest assembly between a retracted (i.e., "stowed") position and a protracted (i.e., "extended") position. The actuation mechanism typically includes a combination of various mechanical linkages that can be selectively actuated for causing either coordinated or independent reclining movement of the seat assembly relative to extensible movement of the leg rest assembly.
As is known, most conventional leg rest assemblies include an upholstered leg rest panel and a pair of scissor-type linkages interconnecting the leg rest panel to the actuation mechanism for movement between the stowed and extended positions. In the extended position, a gap is created between a front edge of the seat and a rear edge of the leg rest panel such that only the seat occupant's feet and lower legs are supported on the leg rest panel. In an effort to provide additional leg support, it has been proposed to incorporate a second leg rest panel (i.e., a mid-ottoman) into the leg rest assembly between the seat and the primary leg rest panel to provide a substantially uninterrupted leg support surface. In essence, such a "dual" leg rest assembly is operable for converting the reclining chair into a chaise lounge chair. Various examples of reclining chairs equipped with a dual leg rest assembly are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,774,412 (Luckhardt); 2,871,917 (Schliephacke); 2,914,114 (Fletcher); 3,537,747 (Rodgers); 4,674,794 (Pine); and 5,090,768 (Re). However, most conventional dual leg rest assemblies have a linkage mechanism that is relatively complex, bulky, and expensive to manufacture. Commonly, this complexity is due to the need to provide and maintain adequate clearance between the two leg panels during the concurrent articulated movement therebetween. In addition, some conventional dual leg rest assemblies require the secondary leg rest panel to be thinner than the primary leg rest panel to again maintain adequate clearance therebetween during articulated movement.
Thus, while some conventional dual leg rest assemblies operate satisfactorily for their intended purpose, furniture manufacturers are continually striving to develop an improved linkage mechanism for reduced complexity, increased structural soundness and smoother operation as well as for enhanced occupant comfort and convenience. Furthermore, there is a continuing desire to develop an improved linkage mechanism which reduces fabrication and assembly costs while promoting enhanced product quality.